1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to portable computers and, more particularly, to a storage compartment attached to, or contained within, the body of a portable computer.
2. Related Art
Portable computers are favored mechanisms for conducting computer tasks while away from a desktop personal computer. The typical portable computer reads information from data storage devices such as compact disks, floppy disks, mini disks, DataPlay discs, and other forms of data storage devices. Portable computers are typically compact and portable/hand-held.
The body of a portable computer is usually made from a mold that is tooled and/or shaped to correspond to the size that is necessary to encompass the working components of the portable computer, e.g, the electronic parts and the data disk. The materials used to make the body of the portable computer may be polyurethane, polyethylene or the like. The body is made to be light, strong and resistant to elements like moisture, sweat and dirt.
Unfortunately, currently available portable computers suffer from a number of disadvantages. For instance, the prior art devices provide inadequate means to carry data storage devices other than what can be held in a play compartment of the portable computer. This makes it difficult to use multi-disk software packages or multiple software packages.
In view of the foregoing, it is oftentimes necessary to carry a storage unit, like a case for carrying an extra compact disk(s), floppy disk(s) and other types of data storage devices. Because many people are traveling with portables, it is inconvenient for the user to carry the extra case or container.
One portable computer storage system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,001 to Akins. This storage system is a cover that wraps around a portable computer. It has compartments that hold various elements within pockets that are part of the cover. The compartments, however, are external and are therefore exposed to wear. The positioning of the compartments may also allow contents to fall out without user knowledge.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for a portable computer with a storage compartment for storing data storage devices while not in use. It would also be advantageous if the storage compartment and portable computer could hold other elements, e.g., pens, engineering rules, etc.
In a first aspect of the invention is provided a portable computer comprising: a body for housing working components; a data storage device play compartment within the body to hold a first data storage device during playing of the first data storage device; and a first storage compartment, positioned within the body and separate from the play compartment, for storing a second data storage device during non-use of the second data storage device.
In a second aspect of the invention is provided a portable computer comprising: a body for housing working components; a display housing pivotally attached to the body for positioning a display; a data storage device play compartment within the body to hold a first data storage device during playing of the first data storage device; and a first storage compartment, separate from the play compartment, for storing a second data storage device during non-use of the second data storage device, the first storage compartment being pivotally attached to the display housing.
In a third aspect of the invention is provided a portable computer comprising: a body for housing working components of the portable computer; a display housing pivotally attached to the body for positioning a display; a data storage device play compartment within the body to hold a first data storage device during playing of the first data storage device; a first storage compartment, positioned within the body and separate from the play compartment, for storing a second data storage device during non-use of the second data storage device; and a second storage compartment, separate from the play compartment, for storing a third data storage device during non-use of the third data storage device, the second storage compartment being pivotally attached to the display housing.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following more particular description of preferred embodiments of the invention.